


【结莲】吉他、星星和日复一日

by V2O5



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ゆうれん - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 我喜欢你，我爱你，我想永远和你在一起唱歌——永远和你在一起。为什么突然这么说？五稜结人忍不住笑了，伸手抱住他。这不是理所当然的事吗。
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 1





	【结莲】吉他、星星和日复一日

七星莲坐在五稜结人身边，肩膀紧挨着他的肩膀。

他们坐在回家的电车上，橙色的夕阳透过玻璃窗把车厢染成暖色。车开得很平稳，结人在滔滔不绝地说着什么，但莲却难得地走神了。

结人的怀里抱着他的吉他。虽然被装在盒子里，但莲不用看就可以想象出它的样子：漂亮的蓝色，和它主人的眼睛一样荡漾着粼粼的水光。

他们今天确实是去演出的；但并非是Argonavis的演出，而是给另一支乐队做临时替演。乐队的吉他手因为手腕受伤无法登台，演出又无法延期，只能拜托私交甚好的结人帮忙。好在曲目并不陌生，Argonavis的安排也尚有余裕，结人便爽快地答应下来。至于莲，则是在结人问他“想不想去”的时候点了点头，就这样跟着他一起来到了会场。

与其他成员一一打过招呼之后，结人与莲分开，跟着他们去到后台。七星莲在会场兜兜转转一圈，最后在观众席的第一排站定。

随着开演时间的临近，场内也逐渐热闹起来。莲的左腕上戴着手环，右手则提前被结人塞了一根荧光棒，看起来就和身旁的粉丝一模一样。但他知道自己是不一样的：他不是为了这支乐队而来的。他是为五稜结人——只为这一个人而来的，而身边的人对他的这点小心思一无所知。

想到这里，他有些紧张地小小环视一下周围，又重新将期待的目光投向台上。

演出很顺利，这是理所当然的。五稜结人作为替演登场时，底下多少响起了一些失望的嘘声，想必是因为见不到喜爱的吉他手而感到不满。但很快，这些嘘声就被五稜结人手中的拨片一扫而空，转为此起彼伏的尖叫——在一段技惊四座的solo过后，全场的观众都开始为他欢呼，声音几乎把天花板都掀翻了。

七星莲站在台下目不转睛地看着他，连怎么发出声音都忘记了。旁边的人动作太大，不小心挤到他的肩膀。他正看得入迷，被这样一推差点摔倒，急忙抓住前面的栏杆。重新抬起头的时候，吉他手却不知何时已经跑到了他的面前，对他眨眨眼睛，露出一个笑容。站在莲身边的人群发出一阵压抑的惊叫。

直到此时，他才终于回过神来，意识到自己的心脏正在快速而猛烈地跳动着，连抓握栏杆的手指都在不受控制地颤动。

*

“莲，你怎么啦？”

终于发现莲的心不在焉，结人伸手在莲的眼前挥了挥。莲似乎呆了一下，迟钝地转过来，看见结人凑近的大脸，被吓得一个仰头撞上了窗玻璃。

“好痛……”

“莲……不至于被我吓到吧？”结人的表情看起来有些无奈，伸手揉揉他的后脑勺，“怎么了？在想心事？”

“没有。”

七星莲摇摇头，身子一侧，顺势靠上了结人的肩膀，用左手扯扯他的衣服。五稜结人轻轻笑了一声，调整一下坐姿，也把自己的左手伸过去，两只藏在吉他背后的手握在一起。足够隐蔽，让他们不至于引人注目；也足以撑开一小片空间，让他们得以在公共场合中做一些小小的亲密之举。

“困了？”

“嗯，稍微有点……”其实本来并不困，只是想找个理由离他近一点。但是在手被牵住之后，安心感却真的带来了一些困意。“没事的，你继续说……”

“好，你困了就睡……我之前说到哪了？”经过这一番打岔，五稜结人也忘了先前的话题。我根本没听啦，所以你说什么都可以——七星莲在心里回答他。而结人好像真的听到了一样，用食指挠挠他的手心，扯开了话头。

“我们在走之前，你还记得吗？他们队长叫住我说了几句话来着。”

“嗯……说了什么？”莲还记得这件事。但是他现在很困，连说话都提不起劲，声音软乎乎的，黏在一起，像泡在蜂蜜里的棉花糖。

“他夸我弹得好呢。”结人的声音听起来有点得意了，“还说以后有空欢迎再来客串……不过这句应该是开玩笑的吧。”

“是吗……”

“那肯定啦，我才不会抢他位置呢。不过那小子也真是的，都要演出了还跑去打篮球，受伤了能怪谁啊。还好不是什么严重的伤。”

“结人不也是。”

“咦！莲怎么知道的！”下意识地说出口才发现不打自招，“呜呜……”

“之前下课的时候，看到了……”因为结人实在是太显眼了。又高大又帅气，在球场上挥汗的样子太过迷人，让他移不开目光。明明只是偶然路过，莲却还是忍不住停下脚步，躲在人群的后方偷偷地看他。当然，这些莲并没有说出口。

“哎——什么时候？既然来了就喊我一声嘛。”结人听起来微妙地误解了他想表达的意思，有些困扰地抓抓头发，“知道莲在旁边的话，我肯定会更加好好表现的嘛。”

“嗯……？”为什么呢？虽然没有问出口，但结人一定听出来了吧。

“你这家伙……”碍于被靠在肩上的姿势，结人只能重重叹了口气。“都这个时候了，你到底懂不懂啊……”

也许是困倦减慢了大脑的运转，莲一时间无法理解他话中的含义。结人似乎在小声地说些什么。他听不清楚，就这样迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

*

在到站之前，结人把莲叫醒了。他睡得很浅，五稜结人捏捏他的手心，在耳边喊一声他的名字，他就慢慢睁开眼睛，晃晃悠悠地把头从结人的肩膀上抬起来了。车厢里空荡荡的，只有零零散散的几个乘客。

“到了？”

“到啦。”结人的声音很轻柔，“走吧，回家了。”

五稜结人拎起吉他。七星莲拉着他的手站起来，还没站稳，就被扯到对方身前，蜻蜓点水般在嘴唇上吻了一下，脸颊一瞬间就烫了，心脏砰砰作响。他被结人牵着走出去，慌乱地打量着四周，发现没有人注意这边才稍稍安心下来。

如果被人看到了怎么办啊——莲闷闷地鼓起脸颊，瞪着他的后脑勺。但是结人只要回头对他笑笑，他的抱怨就烟消云散了。他总是拿结人没有办法。

外面的天色已经暗了。他们走在路边，牵着彼此的手。路过便利店的时候，结人问他想不想先吃点东西——如果回家做饭还要花上一段时间。莲点点头，两个人进去买了关东煮，在玻璃窗前坐下。

结人明明不喜欢火锅，但是对这个却并不抗拒呢。莲端着纸杯，小口小口地吹气，抬起眼睛，透过氤氲的白雾看着玻璃窗上结人的倒影。结人也和他一样端着纸杯，手指拨弄着竹签，似乎在决定第一个下手的对象。莲忍不住笑了，但又不想被结人察觉，便把纸杯举到面前，挡住嘴角的笑容。但是视线稍稍下移一些，心情又变得复杂起来。

为了配合乐队的整体演出，结人配合地穿上了对方乐队的服装。即使是现在，他依然穿着另一支乐队的T恤，正面印着显眼的字母和图标。不知为何，看着竟然有些刺眼。

自己大概是在闹别扭吧。七星莲悄悄地收回目光，终于后知后觉地明白了自己的心情。

手里的一串丸子已经冷了。他吃掉一颗，举起竹签，将剩下的送到结人嘴边。对方显然对恋人的喂食十分受用，乖乖张开了嘴吃掉了丸子。莲其实不是很饿，他本身食量也小，挑选的时候大多是照着结人的口味。就这样边吃边喂，反而是一半进了结人的肚子。

结人似乎也有些不好意思，问他想不想再吃个布丁。莲摇摇头：反正回家了还要做夜宵。

夜宵是夜宵嘛。

于是两个人依然提了一盒布丁回家。其实甜食并不是莲的喜好，但他和航海也经常待在一起。后者经常在补充糖分时顺便分他一份，让他也慢慢对甜味产生了一点依恋。

*

“所以，莲想吃什么？”

七星莲站在他身后，低着头帮他系围裙的带子。听到结人问他，手上的动作顿了一下。

“乌冬……吧？”

莲不太肯定地说。他对这类决定一直不太擅长。出去吃饭一般是结人点单——当然，幸运小丑的汉堡除外；买衣服就更不必说，从品牌、款式，甚至到尺寸都是结人一手包办。莲只要像一个布娃娃一样，任凭结人在他身上试衣服就好。

“嗯，那就乌冬吧。”五稜结人拉开抽屉，取出锅具。因为是夜宵的关系，结人选择了清淡的凉拌做法，步骤也十分简单，最后淋上生蛋就大功告成。莲坐在餐桌边看着结人的背影发呆，把布丁一个一个叠成摇摇欲坠的高塔。结人把乌冬盛好端出来，不小心把布丁塔碰倒了。莲惊呼一声，手忙脚乱地把它们接住。

筷子戳破生蛋搅了搅，色泽温暖的蛋黄像流沙一样渗入浅色的面条。闻到香气的时候，莲终于觉得肚子有点饿了。

“好吃……”吃了一口，莲毫不吝惜地发出赞美，“结人好厉害，怎么做都好吃。”

“这个很普通啦。”结人握着筷子在面条里转来转去，只是看着他吃，“做法很简单，就算是莲……应该也学得会吧。”

“明明一点都不相信嘛！”我可是听出来了，那个犹豫的停顿！莲咬着筷子，鼓起脸颊盯着结人。

“哪有！”五稜结人急忙反驳，“我当然相信莲了！我就是怕你……”

“怕我把厨房烧了。”

“呃，”结人被呛得语塞了一下，沉默片刻，还是决定实话实说，“家里的锅刚买不久。”

还是他们一起逛超市的时候买的。两个人在厨房用具区转了半天，几乎把货架上的东西掂了个遍。最后五稜结人右手持平底锅，左手持一汤勺与莲对峙；而七星莲则放弃防具，将八双长筷夹在指间。直到有人路过，他们才停止了这种小学生般的幼稚行为。

结人当时选中的那面盾牌，正是现在躺在厨房灶台上的那把锅。按他的话说，这口锅扛过莲的攻击回合，应该够结实。

至于上一口锅，直接被莲烧穿了底，差点殃及整个厨房。五稜结人对此啧啧称奇，对着那个不规则的洞口反复端详，甚至无法理解这是怎么办到的。往台面上敲了几下，连一条划痕都没有。

莲不用做饭也可以的，不是有我在吗，我会做饭，这辈子的饭我都包了——他本想这么说，但是看到莲头顶的呆毛都垂下来了，赶紧一个急刹车拐弯：“没事的，莲，我手把手教你！这回肯定不会出事了。”

真的不会出事吗？心底传来隐隐的担忧，但立刻被结人摇摇头掐掉了。

“太好了。”莲的脸上重新绽开笑容，又有些害羞地低下头，“我也知道我不适合，但是无论如何都想给结人做一次饭……”

既然如此，多烧掉几个锅又怎么样呢？结人瞟了一眼厨房。就算结局是去医院洗胃，他也会一口一口全部吃下去的。

*

“结人……结人……你睡了吗？”

你这样说话我怎么睡得着啦。五稜结人今日体力消耗巨大，头一沾枕就开始犯困，本来已经昏昏欲睡，但被这么一问，还是慢慢睁开眼睛。七星莲面朝着他靠在他胸前，说话卷起的小气流都喷在他脖子上，痒痒的。灯关了，房间很暗；唯有窗帘缝中的一点微光，让他能看清莲的眼睛。

“还没……”不过听起来是快要睡了。“怎么了？”

莲眨眨眼睛，似乎反而没想到他还醒着。“抱歉，是不是吵醒你了……”

“莲在叫我，我怎么可能听不见呢。”结人打了个哈欠，重新闭上眼睛，把怀里的恋人抱紧一点，“睡不着吗？”

“嗯，一点都不困。”

确实如此。是傍晚电车上的小睡，让本该在十点就安然入睡的乖小孩依然清醒。不过自从和结人同居以来，准点入睡的日子是越来越少了。有时是一起看电影，两个人挤在沙发上打开投影，不知不觉就到了半夜；又或者在阳台上架起小桌子，一边看星星，一边小酌。不过大部分时候，还是因为……

莲不再细想下去了。好在他们现在身处黑暗，不怕被结人看到他发红的脸。

“那就陪你说说话吧。”

结人笑了一下，凑过去亲他。不过因为看不清楚，不小心亲错了地方，亲吻落在莲的鼻尖上。这下两个人都笑起来。

过了一会儿，莲有些闷闷地开口了：“其实我还在想今天演出的事。”

“演出？”

“结人实在太帅了，”莲小声说，“我已经想了一晚上了……”

五稜结人罕见地陷入了无言，或许是被天降陨石般的直球砸到头晕眼花了。虽然莲在平时就非常直率，但与今天相比，似乎完全不在一个层级上。

“我今天，好像是第一次发现。”莲没有等他回应，继续说着，“原来站在台下，看着台上的结人，是这种感觉……”

“……什么感觉？”

莲摇摇头，抓住结人的衣服，把脸埋到他的胸口。

“和平时……完全不一样。”他说，“平时，我都会和结人一起站在台上吧。该说是习以为常了吗，结人在我身边好像是理所当然的。我在台上只想着唱歌，也从来没有注意到。”

“这就是理所当然的事啊。”

“可是，”莲停顿了一下，“今天，结人为别的乐队弹吉他了对吧。”

结人似乎没想到他会这么说：“那是……”

“不是的。我不是说给朋友帮忙这件事不好哦。”莲急忙补充道，“只是，看到结人站在别的主唱身边，穿着他们的演出服，就好像……结人不再是我熟悉的那个结人，变成了另一个人一样。”

“我在台下看着这样的结人，一不小心就看得入迷了。原来台上的结人是那么帅气，那么闪闪发光。结人手里的吉他不是乐器，而是足以摧毁一切的武器……只要你对我笑一笑，我就会心跳加速，连怎么说话都忘记了，好像全世界我只能看到你一个人。”

结人悄悄向后挪了挪，试图掩藏自己砰咚砰咚的心跳声。可是莲把耳朵贴在他的胸口，再怎么掩饰都是没用的。

“我第一次发现这样的结人。可是这个时候，我却只能看着你为别人弹吉他。”七星莲小声地叹了口气，在黑暗中对他微笑，“偶尔当一次观众也很好，但我果然还是……想和你一起站在台上唱歌。”

*

结人。结人？

因为没有听到回应而感到不安的莲，忍不住呼唤对方的名字。

可是他预期中的回应依然没有发生，或者说，出乎意料——结人发出一声压抑的叹息，还未等七星莲反应过来，他的左手被结人扣住向前一推，整个人被带着仰面倒在床上。对方几乎是贴着他翻过身，膝盖在床上压出凹陷，把他圈在自己身下。他急切地低下头，炙热的呼吸与莲的鼻息彼此交融。

乖，把嘴张开……他贴着莲的嘴唇，亲昵地磨蹭着，用气音撒娇般地请求许可。

莲浑身一颤，下意识地打开防线，立刻就被结人吻住了，舌头跟着一起探入口腔。只是一个深吻，莲的身体已经软了，甜蜜的酥麻从后脑沿着脊椎传遍全身——无论被吻过多少次，他永远都学不会习惯。

结人的右手扣着他的压在枕边，另一只手从他的脸颊向下，最后伸进T恤的下摆胡乱爱抚着。吉他手的指腹被琴弦磨出了茧，与柔软的指尖不同，掠过的每一处都好像点燃了火焰。可莲又是很怕痒的，奇异的感觉混在一起，他又想笑，又想躲，只能抓住结人的袖子，喘息着往后缩，断断续续地挤出声音。

“等等……等一下……结人……！”

“怎么了？”

低音伴着热气吹到耳边，莲难耐地把头扭过去，耳朵一下子就红了。他有些气恼地瞪了结人一眼——他是知道自己无法抗拒低音的诱惑，才故意这样对他说话的。结人的手心很烫，贴在他软软的肚子上，慢慢地向侧边滑过去，握住他的腰际。

“都这么晚了……”他也说不上来自己是在寻找借口，还是在担心为演出忙了一天的男朋友，迟疑间也有些拿捏不定，“结人已经很累了吧？先、先睡吧，明天再……”

“不行哦。”五稜结人一字一顿，温柔地封住他的话头，“都是莲的错。谁让你说了那么可爱的话——”

“不是的，唔……！”

话音未落，那只握住他侧腰的手迅速向下探去。莲睁大眼睛，咬住嘴唇，还是没能压住陡然拔高的呻吟。

“说谎可不是什么好习惯哦……莲也很想要了吧。”结人甜蜜地吐出毒药般的话语，轻柔地爱抚着已经逐渐挺立的部位。手指被液体濡湿，动作之间发出细小的咕啾水声，在深夜的房间里格外清晰。

“嗯……结人……那边……不行，啊！”

莲的身体随着他的动作一阵一阵地战栗着，用手捂住嘴，像小动物一样发出细碎的呻吟。可是结人就喜欢听他叫出来，就拿开他的手，凑上去吻他。莲没法再控制声音，高高低低的呻吟像音符一样倾泻而出，别扭的羞耻心把耳朵染得通红。

可是很舒服。是结人的手，所以好舒服……舒服到整个人都要融化一般。如果放在平时，结人一定会体贴地照顾他的每一个敏感点，直到莲乖乖在自己的手中释放为止。可是这一次，结人却坏心眼地把手抽了出去。

“结人！”莲差点要哭出来了。为什么？

“今天不行……稍微再等一下。”结人很明显也在忍耐着。但即使如此，他依然愿意把仅剩不多的耐心耗费在这番小小的恶趣味上。

脱掉衣服的过程毫无阻碍。七星莲被他脱得干干净净，浑身赤裸地靠在床头，看着结人直起身子脱掉上衣，一点点地屏住呼吸。结人的身材比他结实不少，但不至于过分强壮，依然是纤细的。肌肉均匀地覆盖在线条优美的躯体上，随着身体的伸展露出漂亮的形状。

结人把衣服扔到一边，回过头发现莲居然在看着他的身体发呆。

“喂，都这种时候了——”五稜结人觉得又气又好笑。他们不是第一次做爱了。而且早在他们确认关系之前，他们就已经在更衣室、浴室、温泉……之类的地方见过彼此的身体了。身为同性，自然无需避嫌；暧昧的窗户纸尚未捅破，看到对方的身体也不会感到异样。只是偶尔，结人看到黑发下白皙光洁的后颈，又或是莲看到结人的下颌滴落汗水的时候，总会感到一阵口干舌燥。反倒是交往之后，莲经常会无意识地盯着他看，好像以前从没见过似的。

想到这里，结人忍不住苦笑起来：他自己又何尝不是呢？哪怕只是他在袖口露出的一小截手腕，舔舐冰棒时若隐若现的粉色舌头，都能让他产生奇怪的联想。

莲回过神来，结人滚烫的身体已经贴上他的，急促的呼吸交叠在一起。察觉到结人伸向后方的手，他闭上眼睛，乖乖分开双腿。扩张的动作很轻柔，借助润滑并没有感到不适，很快插入了两根手指。但是情欲早已点燃，粘腻的搅动只是火上浇油，对恋人食髓知味的身体反而更加空虚。想要，想要结人……

已经，可以了……他搂住结人汗津津的脖子，小声地请求着，进来吧，结人。

结人的动作顿了一下，随即把那两根手指抽出去。莲还没来得及出声，属于结人的那份热度就推进了他的身体。到底还是痛的。他们最近忙着练习，有好几天都没有做了；即使做了扩张，区区两根手指也完全无法与实物相比。

“痛吗？”结人喘着气停下来。莲的身体在发抖。而且……实在是有些太紧了，他卡在中间进退两难，也很不好受。

“不痛……”莲埋在他颈边摇摇头，头发蹭在结人的耳边，“没事的……待会就好了，我想要结人……所以，快点进来……”

“我可是想温柔一点的啊。”结人笑了两声，含着一丝危险的意味，“莲这么可爱，我都不知道怎么办好了。”

可他是知道该怎么办的。结人握住莲的腰把他拖过来，往上一顶，毫不留情地整根没入。莲一下子吃痛，张口咬在他的肩膀上，眼泪也跟着掉下来了。乖孩子，乖孩子，我的宝贝……他喃喃地说，安抚地亲亲他的额头和脸颊，“别哭啊……莲。”

亲我。莲把眼泪蹭在结人的脖子上，抬起头寻觅他的嘴唇。结人一边吻他，一边缓慢地动作起来。带着痛楚的声音被他细细搅碎，化成熔岩般的蜜糖，撞击声和水声缠绕在一起。好热，好舒服，要融化了……可是现在停下来还太早了。

*

“我爱你……”七星莲困倦地打了个哈欠，含糊不清地说。他眷恋地蹭蹭结人的手臂，很快就睡着了。五稜结人把他抱在怀里，捏捏他软软的脸，心满意足地闭上眼睛。

明天是休息日，他们可以安安心心睡到日上三竿。这间小小的公寓就是他们的世界，这个世界里只有他们两个人。他会帮莲系上围裙的带子，握着他的手，从最简单的煎蛋开始教起。他们会挤在沙发上一起打游戏，结人总是能赢，直到莲忍无可忍，伸手就去抢他的手柄。莲想要唱歌的时候，结人就给他弹吉他，从他们的相遇开始唱起。

我爱你啊。五稜结人这样想着，心中甜蜜而又酸涩，几乎被爱压得喘不过气来。而当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，时针已经走过了一圈。七星莲的头压在他的胸口，依然睡得昏天黑地。


End file.
